


[Podfic] I Still Miss Someone

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofI Still Miss Someoneby FloraStuartAuthor's summary:They are artists and forgers, both of them, and behind black lines on white paper they can be anyone.
Relationships: Byron Ellington/June Ellington, Neal Caffrey/Kate Moreau
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] I Still Miss Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Still Miss Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597748) by [FloraStuart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraStuart/pseuds/FloraStuart). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ixwbq9iv0kubp9k/I%20Still%20Miss%20Someone.mp3?dl=0) | 00:11:50 | 10.27 MB

**Author's Note:**

> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Art & Craft." I'm interpreting this promt to include the cover art which I created with paint and ink so art and craft-y. See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
